kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nationalist Party
Nationalist Party The Nationalist Party includes the Lihexian, Anzion and Black Nationalist Parties as well as the Credish Democrats and the Sugar Island Popularist Party. - It believes that the empire has stripped individual cultural diversity and replaced it with a Pyrusian model. They believe in a radical reform programme to regain a lot of power for the regions and provinces. They hope that this may one day lead to independence or at least a confederation. Due to the conflicting nature of many of the views of the members of this party their policy on other matters is often vague or confusing. Political: The main political aim of the Nationalist Party is to win as many seats as possible in all levels of elected government, gain their majority in the Council of Nobles and gain Executive power through the offices of the Legitimate. Economic: The Nationalist Party has one main economic aim, to make the constituent parts of the Kingdom of Pyrus as wealthy as possible through individual enterprise and entrepreneurship, decentralising the economy as much as possible. The Nationalist Party believes that tax should be low and that services provided by the state should be of good quality. Domestic: The Nationalist Party aims to develop state services for the benefit of the people they represent without placing a burden on any particular part of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The Nationalist Party occasionally encourages people to oppose Pyrusian centralisation, but generally wants domestic tranquillity and a low level of crime. Subsidiary: The main aim of the Nationalist Party is to transfer power from the Central government and Imperial government to lower levels of government. Subsidiary is a cornerstone of Nationalist Party policy, one which was their price for supporting their coalition partners (the Conservative Party) previously in government. Imperial: At the imperial level the Nationalist Party aims to encourage greater autonomy of the constituent parts of the Empire and to resist moves towards centralisation. The Nationalist Party wants to encourage the diversity of cultures within the empire, therefore they see any ‘civilizing’ of areas of the empire as further evidence of centralisation and imposition of the ’Pyrusian’ model. International: The Nationalist Party aims to work with party’s of similar persuasions abroad for the promotion of the Party and the development of autonomy for the constituent parts of the Kingdom of Pyrus. They believe that the Ogulan Union is a good chance at balancing the powers of Ogulas, but hope that they can gain support for greater regional autonomy. Defence: The main aim of the Nationalist Party is to ensure that the constituent parts of the Kingdom of Pyrus can defend themselves; to that end they believe in maintaining a suitably flexible military force. Social Structure: The Nationalist Party believes challenging the dominance of the ’Pyrusian’ model and the necessity of maintaining the Neo-Feudal Hierarchy of the Divine Monarchy. They wish to diversify the Nobility and provide a good quality of life for the Monarch’s subjects. Religious: In this area the Nationalist Party’s aim is to encourage greater tolerance for faiths other than the Catholic Church of Pyrus. The Nationalist party is against the suppression of heresy and iconoclasm by the Church and is unwilling for it to have a role in government. Justice: The main aim of the Nationalist Party is to provide a framework whereby an independent, local judiciary can provide justice efficiently and mercifully. Criminals should be punished for their crimes justly, but also given the chance for rehabilitation. Office of the Party Leadership: Party Leader Segrengle Rultorn Deputy Party Leader Taloss Wann Party Chairman Crasnel Pengurd Party Secretary Crelna Huffal 6 Managers 30gcs 32 Administration Staff 96gcs 27 Accountants 54gcs 100 Secretaries 100gcs 20 Messengers 20gcs Office of the Party Press Secretary Press Secretary Yeoman 5gcs Spokesman on Finance Jorsas Dieggord Spokesman on Trade and Industry Maloc Tunnbern Spokesman on Domestic Affairs Falas Ugthem Spokesman on Foreign Affairs Alen Tithern Spokesman on War & the Military Ichom Sasgern Spokesman on Religion Ker Alber Spokesman on Justice Martis Gurteen Spokesman on Royal and Noble Affairs Bolgrad Mudyan Spokesman on Party Matters Nolas Buplen 5 Managers 25gcs 25 Administration Staff 75gcs 12 Accountants 24gcs 106 Secretaries 106gcs 38 Messengers 38gcs 32 Researchers 32gcs TOTAL 605gcs Party Leader Segrengle Rultorn Deputy Party Leader Taloss Wann Party Chairman Crasnel Pengurd Party Secretary Crelna Huffal Spokesman on Finance Jorsas Dieggord Spokesman on Trade & Industry Maloc Tunnbern Spokesman on Domestic Affairs Falas Ugthem Spokesman on Foreign Affairs Alen Tithern Spokesman on War & the Military Ichom Sasgern Spokesman on Religion Ker Alber Spokesman on Justice Martis Gurteen Spokesman on Royal & Noble Affairs Bolgrad Mudyan Spokesman on Party Matters Nolas Buplen Membership: 51384 members Noble Patrons: Nielm Julthunor Sacram Derfel Huntal Wantaxal Alle Cralga Mandor Yantal Nulukor Akaimade Dinage Cralga Palcria Frantak Argin Golthunor Neilm Hallardar Holdaz (II) Julthunor Tashm Kramain Donsier Loholt Lomin Navari Dal Norglatz-Pomman Crufin Oglarfon Arthe Quaterin Jenka Quaterin Blemmol Sane Garak Valtimoor Crelna Vorty Doohma Oohonkooh Anar Noldo Bonisar Kramain Dal Noldo Senior Patrons: Keoin Alber Ker Alber Unar Alber Retha Baltern Huntal Buplen Keharna Buplen Nolas Buplen Ayson Dagine Grendurn Dagine Narya Defarge Jorsas Dieggord Grumph Fendern Marde Fendern Osterim Fendern Pelori Fendern Xanna Fichert Warne Frestone Marde Gasserd Eltar Gurteen Eske Gurteen Martis Gurteen Tudwal Gurteen Nulukor Hardilte Crelna Huffal Malgra Huffal Marni Huffal Huntal Jilterhas Balona Lacawn Deamel Lacawn Mardoc Londomire Plachen Londomire Talesin Londomire Degas Maddred Tudwal Meldakia Welneth Meldakia Bolgrad Mudyan Beltane Nilgeff Canton Pengurd Crasnel Pengurd Danson Pengurd Erce Pengurd Wilix Pengurd Croto Poulin Endag Rulthorn Eregus Rulthorn Segrengle Rulthorn Ichom Sasgern Iglaw Sasgern Alen Tithern Algare Tithern Anar Tithern Andar Tithern Jragor Tithern Senlar Tithern Handir Tunnbern Helcresh Tunnbern Maloc Tunnbern Brisstom Tybrand Halola Tybrand Malgra Tybrand Seif Tybrand Syrila Tybrand Falas Ugthem Clovera Veltarn Munan Veltarn Asoria Wann Higwith Wann Nanya Wann Taloss Wann Taulan Wann Rengal Wessgern Fraclim Zulteeds Category:Political Parties Category:Nationalist Party